midbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Achievements
Achievements There are many Achievements in MidBoss, this is the list of them and how you can get them : * Possession : Possess your first creature. * On your way : '''Meet the cat merchant. You'll find him at the end of the first level, next to the stairs. * '''Cratefish are great fish : Liberate 450 cratefish. Break all the crates that you find on your way (you can see how many cratefish you liberated in your inventory. * Today is not a good day to die : '''Cheat death. * '''Do you feel lucky, punk : '''Get a lucky drop with a x16 multiplier. * '''Behind the scenes : '''Open the merchant shop on the first level. After the cutscene, you must quickly click on the cat merchant before he disappears. * '''Stop ! Hammer time : '''Pretend to be a smithy 200 times. You just have to smash all the anvil you see. * '''I'm attacking the darkness : '''Destroy 50 inanimate objects with magic missile. * '''Yarnballs for the yarnball god : Accumulate 5,000 yarnballs in a single run. * 'Misery loves company : '''Share a death card on social media. * '''Full house : ' Start the game with 6 pieces of grave goods. * '''Void Keeper : '''Beat the game. * '''Let me show you how it's done : '''Import a death card. * '''The nuclear option : '''Kill 6 creatures with a single attack. * '''Form grandmaster : '''Master every form in the game in a single run. * '''90s kid : '''Unlock all retro mode filters. Sometimes in your run, you'll find a potion with a different sprite than normal. collect them all to unlock this one. * '''Revenge is a dish best served cold : '''Kill the skeleton and the zombie from the intro cutscene. One way to do this in-game with cheats (F10 in a custom game) is to activate no-clip when in the room before the skeleton and zombie near the end. Then, walk through the darkness into the Boss room, skipping the hallway. After beating the boss, you will get the achievement. * '''Iconoclast : '''Vandalize 50 shrines. They start to appear on level 3, smash them. * '''ERROR: ACHIEVEMENT CORRUPT : '''Pass the glitch door. First, fight the lich lords and gain access to conscript to make a minion appear in front of the door, then use Stomp to push them through it. Kill the minion and you will be able to walk through to the room behind it. Can also be done without conscript, but that makes it luck based. You need Stomp or similar moves, minions will never spawn in the door. * '''Yo dawg : '''Unlock the power of Mid OS and boot up MidBoss Classic. * '''I can dance all day : '''Attack the lich lords out of order. Once you have killed all 3 you get the achievement. * '''Favored by the gods : '''Gain a major blessing from all four gods.